Harry Potter and The true King's return
by girlbabe
Summary: harry hasn't been himself, when his friends come over they try to cheer him up but a return of an old friend from harry's past come and tell the truth about his family.
1. Chapter 1

It had been but a month since the headmaster of Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry died but the pain of that night still lingered in a boy none other than Harry Potter.

His long messy black hair had grown a lot over the summer, but in his mind of the night when the headmaster died had changed Harry. His friends had written letters but he did not reply. His thoughts were questioning his beliefs why did have to leave me? My mother and father had died and cedric and my godfather and now you died. It's my entire fault.

He was brought back to reality when his owl hoots and brought letters from his friends Ron and Hermione.

Dear Harry,  
I hope your well? Mother keeps saying that your fine but we hope that you're coming to the borrow. Send me a reply, were picking you up tomorrow.  
From Ron  
PS hope u like the cakes.

He read over and over the letter from Ron, thinking that Ron had changed since first year. So did Hermione she has changed remembering the way she was worried about school work and exams. He decided to read Hermione letter seeing what she had written.

Dear Harry,  
Hope your fine I've been worried all summer about your safety but hope you will reply. I know you don't want to talk about what happened but you know I'm always here for you.  
Love Hermione

Love he thought maybe I'm falling for my best friend, need to go to sleep the thought and dream of something different than dying. He took off his half moon glasses and fell to sleep thinking of Hermione.  
------------------Next day --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was doing chores for his aunt and uncle that he hated but had to do it. There was a knock on the door and his uncle shouted "Boy go and see who is at the door hope it's not none your kind?"

When Harry opens the door a red hair person stand there tall and skinny otherwise know as Ron. He says "hello mate how are you" behind Ron he saw a brown bushy hair girl and he knew who she was none other than Hermione but she had change. When she saw me she ran up and hugged me tight, shouting "Harry I've miss you so much".

She let go after I told her to, but she didn't want to, I said "good to see you guys" Hermione was going to say something but his uncle "why are they here get out of my house nigh." But Harry pulled out his wand saying "don't you dare say anything bad things about my friends, now I'm of age I can use magic so don't temp me."  
They went up to his room and sat on his bed but Harry was staring out of the window for five minutes there was nothing but silence until Hermione said "Harry why haven't you replied to our letter?" but Harry didn't want to listen but turned around and said "I've been thinking about what had happened that night and I haven't been myself."

"Harry you do know that were here for you, don't you." Hermione said on a brink of tears. Harry of course knew this and said "I know I tell you when I'm ready."

After what seem like hours they spoke about what there summers were like, after a while the boys started to talk about the players of being seeker and keeper and saying who was better. Hermione of course was reading a book, after about half an hour they heard Harry's uncle shouting "get away from me."

They ran down stairs to see what was going on, they went in the living room and saw death eaters point wands at his uncle and aunt saying "where's potter" Harry took out his wand slowly and shouted "suplify" and one of the death eaters was flung against the wall and went unconscious.

The other death eaters say "potter it was wrong to do this? Now your going to pay" the death eater points his wand on Harry and shouts serpent sis sorcia" and big snake appeared and Harry lowered his wand and starts speaking parcel tongue the snake started to obey Harry turning on to the death eaters. His friends saw that Harry had changed his eyes grew dark like the depths of hell but the magic around him flow a bright white. He was frozen couldn't move, the snake disappeared.

The death eaters smiled they were about to move on him when all of a sudden a bolt of lighting appeared in the living room and from the smoke a person came forth saying "can I join the party, its not fair twelve on one, now its my turn"

He had dark black hair, his eyes were brown and his smile scared the death eaters, he pointed his wand to the death eaters and he didn't say a word but one of the death eaters started to freeze. The death eaters said "who are you?" and he replied "my name is Nicholas dragon" "now you're going to pay."  
But the death eaters disappeared and Harry fell unconscious, but Ron said "why did you help us?" nick replied "I'm Harry's best friend from eight years ago" all of a sudden the air grew cold and they felt they weren't going to be happy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Demtors appeared out of nowhere as the coldness spread across the room, Ron looked scared and Hermione froze but got her wand ready and shouted the spell "Expecto pratroium" and the light from her wand grew bigger the otter appeared and most of the Demtors disappeared. But Ron saw there where to many of them .

So he said "What are we going to do Hermoine, Harry's unconscious and theres to many demontors we have to get out of here now".

Nicholas who saw what Hermoine did and saw how brave she was to protect Harry he knew the truth that she would die for Harry.

_So Nicholas enterupted and said "I will put of a sheild so we know what going to do next"._

But Ron who was getting angry and stared at Nicholas with hateful eyes and shouted " THATS NOT GOING TO WORK YOU BLOODY IDOIT" .

"Well thanks for the vode oF cofidience MR Weasly but this is anceint spell so let me do it". So he grasped his wand tightly and shouted "Tis a tera con tuna" a white energy erupted from Nicholas wand and the sheild had work because it kept the demontor at bay.

Ron was assounted and didn't know what to say and Hermoine was very surprised at this, her thoughts wondered _why didn't Harry tell us he had a best friend maybe he doesn't trust us at all to tell us. _

But her thoughts were interupted from ron who said "Bloody brilliant how did you know it would work".

Nicholas who looked at ron and hermoine said "I knew it would it work because its an ancient spell thats been past down through my family for generations".

And he said a bit more " Demonters appeared at my school in fourth year so thats when I learned that spell I guess". "You were bloody brilliant and.."

But Ron was interupted by Hermoine who said "We can talk about this later what are we giong to do now, we still have demonters around and we don't know how long this sheild is going to last no offence" .

Nick looked at Hermione and saw that she was worried for Harry, by the way her eyes were always looking at Harry. Nick replied "no offence taken".

Nicholas grabbed his wand and went over to Ron who was holding Harry, Hermoine also moved over closer to harry.

Ron said " He's breathing its a good sign isn't" looking worried,

Hermoine replied "Yes your right ron it is a good sign".

Nick noticed the reaction between the two and asked "What hell happened to Harry",

Ron hestily replied but Hermoine said "We have to go now".

"Ok were"Nick replied and looked at Hermoine with that suggested we talk later and she understood.

Ron who didn't notice the reaction between Nick and Hermione said "The burrow at my house I can call the order".

So Nick and Ron carried the unconscious Harry and went to the fire place aslo with Hermione who picked up Harry's wand followed behind. They steped in the firplace and said the burrow, the green flames surronded them and they fanished into thin air and came out of the Ron's fire place and fell on the ground.

Thats when Mrs Wealsly shouted "WHAT HAPPENED" and when she found Harry unconscious, all of a sudden Nicholas fell to the ground also unconscious.

A few days passed since the what had happen, Nicholas awoken hearing the voices from the door he looked over to the clock on the cabnet it read 10.30 in the morning.

Nick was thinking _what the hell happen to me all i remember was carrying harry to the borrow and it was black after that. The spell must have taken a toll on me._

The next thing I knew was the door bursted open and there stood Ron and his whole family.

Ron said "So you fanialy awake then, we've been worried". Then Nick noticed that Ron didn't look great at all.

Nicholas said "How long have I been out",

Ron replied "Three days, all I know was we came through the fire and mum shouted and all of suten you collasped".

Ron stared at Nick and wondered _why didn't harry tell us he had a friend unless it someone he knew before we met._

Nicholas stared at Ron too and said "It must be the spell i cast its taken the a toll on me".

Then I noticed someone from the door it was Hermione and Harry talking, more like arguing and Ron called them.

Ron noticed that Harry was angry and Hermoine was about to cry when ron said "Mom we need to talk alone please ,then we'll come down and explain ok".

His mother frowned but didn't say a word from since Nicholas woken up, she looked at Nick for a momment and replied "Ok, but you must be quick the order are coming soon", with that the whole weasly family walked away.

I was acaually glad but I teared my attention to Harry and he looked at me and said "Its been a while since we last saw each other, but thank you for saving mylife and my friends",

I replied "No problem".

Nicholas looked at his two friends who stared back at him and Nick felt embarresed and if he wanted to leave the room. Harry of course senced Nicholas emostions and said "stop staring at him".

In booming voice that scared both Ron and Hermoine out of there wits.

Nicholas knew that harry was angry at them but said "Don't worry Harry I think there a bit curious about me don't you think".

Harry had forgotten to tell his friends about Nick and said "Your right, ok, Hermoine, Ron this is Nicholas Dragon a good friend of mine from when I was a kid".

Ron looked at Nicholas and said "Well thanks for saving our lives from thoses demonters, I hate thoses things".

Nicholas was glad that Harry had broken the ice for him, Nicholas replied "Your welcome".

But Nick looked at Hermoine haden spoken and said " Well want to do want to know about me, well just incase you think I'm a Death Eater",

Hermoine stared at Nick and looked at Harry and replied "Why didn't you tell us you had a best friend Harry, you didn't think Ron and me could be trusted".

Harry stared at her and then replied "Hermione, Nick was my muggle best friend before he left when I was nine, he was suppose to be my cusin's friend instead he befriended me. Aslo at the time we didn't know we where Wizareds, aslo I didn't hear from him until third year when wrote to me over the summer. He goes to Dumstrang."

Ron and Hermoine couldn't believe what Harry was saying, Ron's jaw was wide open and Hermione understood what Nick said he was Harry's friend from 8 years ago.

They were going to question nick when they heared a peck on the window and saw a big hawk outside, Nicholas got out of bed and went over to the window and opened it and the big hawk flew in quickly and landed on the bed. Ron stumbbled of the bed and crashed on the floor, and got up so quickly and looked at the hawk. It was different from normal hawks it was abit bigger than any other bird, its feathers were glesaning of the colours red on it wings and black all over it body it looked liked a phoniex .

Nicholas ran over to the hawk and said "Dragius, long time no see".

Ron saw that the hawk bowed before Nicholas and Nick stroked the bird with one of his fingers . Hermoine couldn't believe it and said "What type of hawk is that".

Nick replied "It's a bargurian red neck hawk, it different because it bigger and it sings and a s soft melody when it finds its true love, it soul mate".

"WOW" was that Ron could say. Hermoine acually smiled and was at ease with Nick she sat on the bed slowly.

Harry smiled at Hermoine and said " Do you trust him now".

Hermoine smiled back at Harry and said "Yeas i do trust him". Harry was releived and smiled.

But Nicholas noticed something that was from Dragus claw there was a small envople and a big one, he took it from the big hawk and opened the letter it was from his guards and the other his best friend Jen.

It read

_Dear your majesty,_

_Where had you been ,we were looking for you for about two hours please your majesty reply back quicky._

_Your royal guard James Cutter._

Ron coludn't believe it "Your prince Nicholas Dragon but I thought you died with the family how did you survived".

Hermoine couldn't believed it and Harry smiled at this and Ron stared at Harry and said "You knew this whole time".

Harry replied "I knew because my mom and dad knew his mom and dad".

"What" Ron said.

Then that's when Nick replied "Yea Harry's dad knew my dad because they were in the same house in Hogwarts they were in Gryfindor, while my mother was in Ravenclaw".

_Nicholas_ also said "I'm known as the second child because my family were killed by Lord Voldemort before Harry's parents. I also have a scar on my hand that looks like a lightning bolt".

Ron couldn't believe it but was gong to ask another question when nick said " I don't want to talk about it yet I will tell you in my own time ok".

Ron just nodded, and nick then looked at the small envople that belong to his friend jen.

_Nick_

_Where have you been I miss you soo much, please write back as soon as possible please_

_Love Jen xx_

Then Nick wrote back to his royal guard and Jen and asked his hawk to deliver to these two letters, his hawk bowed and flew ou the window. Nick looked at harry who stared at nick and was about say somehting when they heared Mrs Weasly shouted up "Kids the order is here".

Harry stared at Nick and said "You better come the order would want to know who you are they proberly ask some questions and you better answer truthfully ok".

Nick nodded and they all went to to see the order and Nick wondered _what are they going to think of me_.


End file.
